1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of an apparatus and a method for detecting durability of a wiper blade so as to enable a driver to easily detect exchange time of the wiper blade.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIG. 1, a windshield glass 1 of a vehicle is provided with a wiper 2 for securing a front sight of a driver by wiping rain, snow, foreign materials, or the like.
In connection with the wiper 2, when a driver operates a switch (multi function switch) to drive a wiper motor, one end of a wiper frame 2a rotates based on a center of the other end of the wiper frame 2a receiving power from the wiper motor and when the wiper frame 2a rotates, a wiper blade 2b made of a rubber material coupled with the wiper frame 2a wipes the windshield glass 1.
The wiper blade 2b is consumption goods and therefore, the wiping performance thereof is gradually degraded due to abrasion of rubber after the wiper blade 2b is used for predetermined time. The driver detects the exchange time of the wiper blade 2b through a stripe pattern generated on the windshield glass 1 when the wiper 2 is operated.
However, there may be a case in which the driver does not detect the exchange time of the wiper blade 2b through the stripe pattern generated on the windshield glass 1. In particular, a driver cannot see the stripe pattern well at the time of night driving and therefore, may miss the exchange time of the wiper blade 2b. In this case, accidents may occur due to a low front sight secure.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.